


Vampire Snape

by Pugmom1969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Blood and Gore, F/M, Harry Potter Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugmom1969/pseuds/Pugmom1969
Summary: At a Hogwarts Ball, Snape kidnaps Hermione with the intention of making her his vampire mate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Vampire Snape

Vampire Snape  
by Pugmom1969 (originally used SherlockHolmes1969)

Summary: At a Hogwarts Ball, Snape kidnaps Hermione with the intention of making her his vampire mate. 

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended. 

A/N: I have taken liberties with vampire lore and made Snape a vampire who has body heat and the ability to walk in daylight. If you check out the website The Burning Pen by Ms. Figg you will see that I have loosely based my vampire Snape on hers – mostly Twice Bitten – where the idea is that vampirism is a virus or parasite that changes the body. Ms. Figg's site is for 18+ ONLY. No sparkling vampires in this story! I based the ritual and runes off several websites on blood magic and runes – I know it may not be exactly what is practiced, but this is fan fiction and I molded information and procedures accordingly. That said, if there are major glaring issues with the ritual or the vampire conversion of Hermione – let me know and I'll review your comments. Oh, the places the runes were marked on Hermione are the chakra points.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the first victory ball since the defeat of Lord Voldemort and Hermione was feeling restless. She drifted towards the outer edges of the crowd writhing to the latest Weird Sisters song. The beat was strong and seemed to vibrate in her skull. She felt stifling hot in the Great Hall and wanted fresh air. Squeezing past the last few dancers, Hermione felt a sense of relief at the open space around her. She could also feel a cool breeze trickling in from one of the balcony doors. Heading in the direction of the doors, she sensed eyes following her movements. A quick glance behind her showed no one was paying her any attention. With a mental shrug, Hermione slipped out to the balcony with a sense of freedom. Already the music was dimmer,  
easing her headache.

She braced against the railing, closing her eyes to enjoy the cool night air. After a few minutes Hermione turned her face up towards the bright full moon, its soft light bathing her face. So deep was her contentment that she did not notice the dark figure until he breathed on her neck, "Miss Granger, you should not be out here…alone."

Hermione gave a small start of surprise as the fact that Professor Severus Snape stood so close behind her registered. She shivered slightly but replied, "I was too warm inside and came out for some air. I got lost in the view." She pointed to the glowing moon.

"She is beautiful tonight," he answered as he gazed down at her, his dark eyes unreadable. For a second, Hermione wasn't sure if he was talking about the moon. She was beginning to get uncomfortable with the closeness of his presence. The heat radiated off his body and she had the sudden urge to lean back against him. Hermione swallowed hard, what was getting into her? She'd been having these desires whenever she got close to him over the past few months. Determined to head back to her flat, Hermione turned to leave.

Severus placed both of his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Why do you resist me? I need you with me."

Hermione was going to reply when there was a swirl of his cloak around her and she felt herself pulled back against his warm lean body. Then blackness descended and they vanished. The dance continued on, no one noticing that a former teacher and former student were no longer within Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~

When Hermione regained consciousness, she immediately tried to take in her surroundings without appearing to do so. She was clad in snug negligee the color of blood that clung to her curves before tapering off at her mid thighs. Normally she would have been horrified to be dressed in such a revealing garment, but for some reason, it seemed fitting for her to be wearing such an intimate item in this setting. She realized she was lying on a very comfortable bed that was covered in silky sheets and layers of soft warm blankets. Hermione examined the walls and from their rough texture, speculated she was in a cave of some sort. The room was dim and felt slightly eerie.

At last Hermione decided to try sitting up, but found she was pinned to the bed by magical restraints. Her attempt to move must have alerted Snape, as she heard a soft sound from somewhere in the room. Hermione then realized he had been watching her the entire time, and she wasn't sure if she should be flattered or alarmed – she was naively convinced that a teacher wouldn't harm a student.

A soft chuckle came from the darkness, "You have much to learn yet, my pet."

Hermione grew cold at the edge of malice in his voice. She steeled herself, "Professor, please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"No," his refusal was issued in cold, flat tone.

Hermione was truly scared now at what might happen to her, but was determined not to loose her composure. Her resolve was sorely tested the moment when she felt her restraints vanish.

"Get up. Follow the hallway towards the light," Professor Snape ordered in a hard voice.

One of Hermione's worst characteristics was that while she was bossy and liked being in charge, she did not enjoy having that power taken away and be the one who was ordered about.

"Not until I know what's going on," she pouted.

"Why do you keep resisting? It will only make your situation worse," Snape heaved an exasperated sigh. "I'll answer your questions when you go to the other room."

Hermione debated with herself for another moment before nodding and striding down the hall. Or at least she tried to stride with a strong confident air, but found herself only able to take small swaying steps as the negligee greatly restricted her movements. Hermione was forced to stroll down the hallway with a much sultrier demeanor as her hips swayed and her breasts bounced.

Snape watched her with appreciation, knowing seducing her would be a more difficult task than he originally thought. But, oh, so worth it in the end, to have secured such a prize. He knew that eventually she would cave in and beg him to take her.

Severus followed Hermione to the sitting room, enjoying each step she took. When she settled into one of the chairs, sitting regally, Hermione looked at him imperiously. "Well?" she demanded, "What is going on and why am I prisoner here?"

Snape took his time sitting down and composing himself before turning his attention to the fuming girl across from him, relishing the impatience that radiated off her. He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Prisoner, Miss Granger? I prefer to think of you as my guest." When Hermione scoffed at him, Snape advised her, "You would not like to experience the treatment my prisoners suffer." He smirked at her expression as she realized just how vulnerable her position was.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Good girl," he praised, enjoying her attempt not to flare back at him. After an intense internal battle, Hermione grimaced and leaned back in her chair as best she could in her confining garment. She was defeated and they both knew it.

Being the gracious host he was, Snape inquired if Hermione wanted some wine. She had the feeling it was not really a request and accepted the glass of dark red wine. Her first sip was bitter and she went to set the glass aside when Snape demanded, "Finish it." He'd force it down her throat if she refused.

Hermione gulped wondering what on earth was happening to her. The drugged wine made her feel lightheaded and distant from her own body. Snape watched her closely; pleased she had drunk the wine herself. As he watched the effects of the potions take hold, he felt a stir of anticipation – he had waited so long to find someone like her.

Severus Snape stood up and strode over to Hermione. He pulled her up, keeping her steady with one hand and with the other he flicked each strap on her negligee causing it to puddle on the floor and reveal her naked body to his hungry eyes. His breath quickened as he drank in the sight of her curves, and he restrained himself from ravishing her right there.

From a side table, Snape picked up a bowl and added some of the ashes from the fireplace to it. He then added two pinches of dirt he had collected from both of their birthplaces to the ashes. He followed the dirt with some oil from a small flask, before drawing a bolline from within his robes. He cut Hermione's palm and collected the blood that poured forth. Snape healed her hand before turning the knife to his own palm. A quick flick of his wand combined the ingredients together. Snape then lit some incense and the heady fumes of myrrh and sandalwood filled the air. He dipped his forefinger into the bowl and began to trace runes onto Hermione. Chanting softly, he worked his way down her body, occasionally dipping back into the bowl for more 'ink'. He traced runes on her forehead, throat, chest, navel, abdomen and groin.

Uruz for strength and speed along with sexual desire was marked on her navel.

Kenaz was traced on her groin for passion, sexual love – it also tied into her great love of knowledge.

He patterned Gebo over her heart to represent their personal relationship.

Nauthiz went onto her throat to signify her recognition of her fate – to be his mate.

Eihwaz he painted on her forehead for strength, reliability, dependability, and trustworthiness.

And finally he traced Perthro over her abdomen to denote feminine mysteries that included female fertility and the vagina. Fittingly it also represented initiation as well as mystery.

When he finished his rune work, Snape summoned more of the wine to him. He took a swig straight from the bottle before tipping it to Hermione's lips and urging her to swallow. Severus breathed, "Mine," into Hermione's ear before sinking his fangs into her neck. As he drank, magic flared around them and when it died away, the runes had vanished, leaving a trail of barely visible tattoos on her body.

Snape continued to drink from Hermione until he felt her heartbeat falter; drawing back he bit his wrist and held it to her mouth. Hermione was unable to resist his compulsion to feed from him and she greedily drank down his blood. After a moment she collapsed in a cold heap at his feet. Severus was momentarily afraid he had waited too long, but his fears were relieved when he felt the bond between maker and childe form. Picking his new mate up gently, he carried her towards the bathroom for cleansing before laying her to rest in the casket he had prepared for her to use until her awakening in three days time.

Severus carefully lowered Hermione's cold, still body into the bathtub. He waved a hand almost absently as he stared down at the beautiful form below him, and eucalyptus scented water filled the tub until it just covered her body. Snape bent over her small frame and gently washed away the blood and oil from her. He tangled his fingers into her glorious curls and breathed in the sweet clean scent of her mingling with tangy scent of the eucalyptus. Softly dragging his fingers down Hermione's body, he lingered over her nipples, weighing the plump flesh of her breasts in his palms, before wandering down over her stomach to her downy curls at the apex of her thighs. Here he stopped himself from exploring further, exercising his iron self control. He would wait until after her awakening to enjoy her flesh.

Pulling the plug from the tub, he lightly sprayed Hermione with the shower head, rinsing any remaining residue from the bath from her. Another wave of  
his hand and she was dry. Severus lifted her back up into his arms and carried her to the open casket he had prepared for her. He draped her body with a light blanket and with an impatient sigh; he turned and left the darkened room.

'Three days,' he counseled himself, 'only three days.'

~~~~~~~~~~

This time when Hermione woke, she was half-expecting the darkness surrounding her. To her surprise, the room was merely slightly dim – not the pitch black she had been anticipating. She was also surprisingly comfortable given that she only had a light but clingy blanket covering her. Hermione looked around and nearly shrieked in surprise when she discovered she was lying in a casket. That she had not been expecting or the burning thirst in her throat. It kept distracting her mind which vacillated from whirling wildly trying to figure the situation out to numb acceptance that her life was no longer the same.

Just as Hermione was contemplating sitting up and exploring, a soft noise caught her attention and she swiveled immediately to locate it. A small mouse was scurrying in the corner; the thirst flamed in her and her mouth flooded in anticipation. But before she could move to pounce from her casket to the corner, a strong hand gripped hers.

Hermione jerked in response and turned to meet coal black eyes that captured her immediately. She could not look away, she was drowning in the flames that flared deep inside them, and she gave herself to him completely. Severus blinked in surprise at how quickly she had capitulated and he was immediately suspicious. Using Legilimency he entered her mind. He probed her memories and realized that she had no recollection of the bonding ceremony or of his changing her. Surprisingly, he discovered she had long held both respect and affection for him, which had blossomed to an intense desire for him that she had not even admitted to herself. Musing over his options on how to approach her, Snape withdrew and glared down at her imperiously.

"Enough lollygagging, Miss Granger," he admonished sternly. "Come, I will show you to your room where you can change into something more…  
fitting."

With a whirl of robes, he strode from the room without a backward glance. Hermione huffed to herself, 'Imprudent man,' before yelping in surprise when he called out, "I can hear you, Miss Granger. Hurry up; we haven't any time to waste."

Hermione untangled herself from the blanket and jumped lightly to the floor. She was not normally so athletic or graceful and nearly undid her new found grace as she almost toppled over in surprise. Hurriedly, she half wrapped the blanket around herself and chased after her errant former professor. After dressing in a pair of dark pants and a light green shirt, Hermione found herself back in the sitting room facing Professor Severus Snape. She felt uncomfortable, as if something of great import had taken place there that she should be aware of and wasn't. The way her old professor kept looking at her made her feel hot and exposed at the same time. She quickly suppressed any hopes that he might be interested in her, she knew she wasn't a great prize – after all none of her male friends had expressed any awareness that she was female and desirable. Not even Ron or Harry. At the thought of her former best mates, Hermione frowned.

Severus noticed the frown and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Care to share your thoughts, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up startled at his question. She started to refuse to answer, but got caught in his eyes again. "I was thinking about Harry and Ron," she admitted.

A familiar sneer crept over his face, "You are much better off without those…dunderheads."

Hermione let a ghost of a smile cross her lips, "Yes, but it's been hard to let 10 years of friendship go."

Severus looked surprised, "You are no longer…friends…with them?"

A bloody tear slipped down her face, "They abandoned me and I have no idea why. They refuse to speak to me or answer my owls. No one will tell me why this has happened." Hermione dropped her face to her hands and her shoulders shook as she cried.

"Hermione," she felt a hand on her shoulder squeeze gently, "You have me," he whispered.

His heart clenched when he saw the wretched look on her face, streaked with bloody tracks. He feared for a moment she was rejecting him, when he suddenly had an armful of shaking witch as she clung to him and cried her heart out. Severus cautiously put his arms around Hermione and drew her onto his lap, where he stroked her hair and crooned soothingly to her. Snape held her close until her tears finally stopped and she lay quietly against his chest; he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Hermione looked up tearfully at Severus, "It started in 2nd year. Dumbledore had the three of us brought to his office at the beginning of the school year. He convinced us that for Harry to defeat Voldemort, he needed a magical boost. The conniving old bastard had us take a blood oath, but he didn't tell us what it did – it literally made me their slave. He told us it made us like natural born siblings."

Snape snorted sardonically, "Of course he did." He smoothed her hair back and squeezed her reassuringly.

She sighed, "In fourth year, he summoned me alone. The memories are very clouded, so I don't know for sure what he did, but when I woke up the morning I felt…different. Like part of me was missing. Over the next few years I would experience blackouts and my body always felt strange afterwards." 

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before continuing, "Looking back, I think I was raped repeatedly and then Obliviated. I also believe that any damage done to me was repaired each time, even to the point of restoring my hymen."

Severus looked down at the tiny witch in his arms. He wanted to howl in rage that someone would deliberately hurt such a precious treasure that was Hermione. In an uncharacteristic show of tender emotion, he touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "I love you," as he willed the same sentiment through their bond. Hermione trembled at the intensity – she could not doubt the sincerity of his declaration. She raised a hand to stroke his cheek, "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." With a lopsided grin, she reached up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I have a great deal of affection for you, Severus. It is not love yet, but it's getting there."

The Potions Master gazed at her for a moment before he nodded and resumed rubbing soothing circles on her back. Hermione sighed and rested her head against Snape's chest, "Where was I? Oh right…well, Ron and Harry didn't seem to act any different towards me, so I've never been sure who was using me for sex. For the boys, it was all about doing their homework for them so they could goof off. But now…looking back, they must have known something was happening, even if they never…" her voice faltered, "…participated. Every time I balked at doing their bidding or wanted to do something different from them, I had a blackout shortly afterwards."

She groaned slightly when Severus involuntarily clenched his arms too tight around her in his anger. He immediately loosened his hold, "Merlin, Hermione, I didn't mean…" he trailed off as a delicate finger pressed against his mouth. 

"None of that," she scolded, "you were only wishing to protect me, not deliberately harm me." A pensive look came over her face. "Would Legilimency break the memory charm? We really need to know what spells were cast on me and if they'll still affect me as a vampire. Speaking of which, I am starting to get really hungry!" Her eyes were beginning to glisten with blood lust and the allure of retribution for what was done to her.

Snape shared a feral grin with his companion, "Of course, my dear, we shall…dine…shortly." He summoned a jar of pig's blood to him and slowly warmed it for her. "In the meantime, this will help curb the cravings until we can find a suitable meal. His lips quirked as Hermione made a face before downing the container of blood.

She scowled slightly as she looked up at the dark wizard holding her, "It tastes funny."

A dry chuckle followed her complaint, "That's because it's animal blood, which helps control our craving for blood – it allows us to be able to take what we need from humans without draining them completely." Severus sighed, "In these more modern times, it becomes such a hassle to explain corpses to the authorities, so it has become routine to supplement human blood with animal blood. We can glamour humans to believe an alternate explanation than 'a vampire bit me'!"

Hermione giggled a bit at the put out expression on her Professors face and then frowned, "Can we try breaking the memory charm now?"

Severus shook his head, "We need to feed first. Knowing Albus, there will be more than just memory charms and we will both need all our reserves to fix the damage he's done. Now come, I will teach you to hunt."

They shared a hungry grin before heading to the exit of Snape's lair.

~~~~~ Warning – Adult Content – blood play/vampire feeding ~~~~

Severus led Hermione into the back alleys of Hogsmeade. Darkness had fallen and they blended into the shadows. The tall man pulled the smaller woman into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Open your senses Hermione, tell me what you find," he whispered seductively into her ear. Nuzzling her neck with soft kisses, he continued. "What do you hear?" He inhaled her scent, "What do you see?" Another kiss. Tightening his grip he murmured, "What do you smell?" He gently nipped her neck.

Hermione moaned softly at the feel of Severus Snape wrapped around her, it took a minute for her to separate her senses and concentrate on what he was saying. She reached out with her new vampire abilities and felt the world around her. She could smell thousands of aromas, see a myriad of colors and smell…warm beating hearts…not more than a few feet away from them in the alleyway.

She took a deep breath and her mouth watered at the thought of drinking blood, hot and pulsing, from a live body as opposed to the bottled pig's blood Severus had served her earlier.

"I hear…everything…" Hermione, once so articulate, was struggling to put into words the sensations flooding her system. "It's so much to take in. I can smell so many fragrances that I can't identify them all. But I taste…feel blood calling to me." She tilted her head back slightly to peer up at the Potions Master, "what should I do?"

Severus smirked down at her, "What do your instincts tell you?" he purred back.

Hermione shook her head slightly to keep from falling into his hypnotic gaze. "To dazzle my prey to a standstill, sink my fangs into the soft flesh of the neck and drain the body dry." She moaned in anticipation at the image her mind conjured. "Please Severus, I need to drink. Master, show me," she pleaded.

He tightened his grip slightly. "Remember, we do not drink to kill – only enough to sustain us. It is far better to take a little blood from many than to drain a body. Our vampire glamour is similar to memory charms; no one remembers being bit. You must learn this. Now there is a prostitute down the back alley there – she will do nicely as your first drink of the night."

The pair flitted from shadow to shadow as they moved into the adjoining alleyway to spy upon the painted face of a worn woman resigned to her lot in life. Huddled into herself in a futile attempt to ward off the cold, the prostitute looked fearfully into the night as she heard soft footsteps approaching.

"Who's there?" she cried out in a quavering voice, then sighed in relief as Hermione came into view, "Cor, you scared me something awful! You okay dearie? You like a mite pale."

Hermione managed to look contrite, "I'm sorry I startled you. I seem to be a little lost, perhaps you could help me?" The image she projected was of innocence and bewilderment, pleading with a kind stranger to help her, and it disarmed her prey completely.

The prostitute looked wary for just a few seconds more before being caught in the vampire's allure. Shrugging nonchalantly, she nodded, "Sure, luv, where are you headed?" and walked over to Hermione who was still standing at the edge of the shadows.

Hermione smiled brilliantly at the other woman, "Here and there," she murmured. Carefully catching the working girls' eyes, she breathed, "Come to me." The prostitute stumbled forward to sink down onto the icy pavement lost to the hypnotic gaze of the petite witch before her.

Hermione's eyes flared red for an instant as her fangs descended in preparation of the meal splayed out so graciously before her. She lowered herself slowly to the trembling form, allowing the anticipation to build. A gentle lick along the jugular had her shivering both in want of the blood pulsating just inches from her mouth and the necessity of maintaining control over her blood lust.

Severus drifted into view, admiring Hermione's form and her control thus far. "Remember not to drain her dry, my pet," his voice was a mere silky murmur that sent shivers of anticipation down Hermione's spine.

In a sudden lunge forward, her fangs pierced the salty flesh and warm coppery blood pooled into her mouth. Hermione groaned in satisfaction at the tangy yet sweet taste flowing from her victim. She struggled for a moment against the desire to drain the prostitute dry, before her self-control kicked in and she gently withdrew, licking the wounds closed and sipping up any bloody residue. Hermione turned the head of her meal towards her and locked eyes before whispering, "forget." Then she and Severus vanished in search of other prey, leaving the bewildered witch to stumble from the alleyway in search of another trick.

As darkness settled, and dawn began to glimmer in the horizon, Snape led Hermione back to their lair. Silent, they passed through Hogsmeade, flitting from shadow to shadow, each lost in their own thoughts. The colors of the sunrise bled together, an array of white and gold, causing Hermione to shiver in an instant of fear.

Glancing at Hermione, Severus drew closer to her side, wrapping a comforting arm around her, "it's alright, little one, the sun holds no fear for our particular species," he murmured to her.  
Hermione let out a relived breath, and blushed at his deep chuckle that seemed to vibrate into her bones. 'How quickly I've adapted,' she mused to herself. She wasn't sure yet if she should be elated or terrified at the changes happening to her. For the first time in her life she was wanted for who she was and not for what she could provide. It was a heady feeling that she was almost afraid to give into, fearing she would drown in it and loose herself. Another thought floated through her ever busy mind – that in such a short time she had come to treasure the presence of her 'captor' and was bound to him in ways she couldn't even begin to comprehend.

She shivered at how much of her cherished independence had been taken from her, and then relaxed as she recalled that Snape was not her enemy – Dumbledore and 'the boys' were. They were the ones that had stolen her innocence, her life, from her – Severus had set her free.

Hermione chanced a glance at the tall dark form gliding along beside her and her breath caught at the image he now presented to her – strong, commanding, keenly intelligent and ever observant. Her blush deepened as she realized Snape had caught her staring at him, and she detected a glimmer of something glistening in his dark orbs. A ghost of a smile flicked across his bloodied lips before he grasped her elbow and pulled Hermione close as he stopped them in the shelter of a small corpse of trees.

"I can wait no longer," he rich velvet voice poured over her as she was caged in his embrace. Hermione tilted her head up just as her mate's lips crashed into hers. His strong grip tightened around her and dexterous fingers carded into her lustrous curls. A sharp nip to her bottom lip caused her to gasp in surprise, and Snape's tongue invaded her mouth drawing a guttural moan from her as she surrendered to Severus' passion.

Several minutes flew by as their tongues battled, caressed and slipped along each other as hands gripped and stroked the curves and hard planes of their bodies. Finally, Snape drew back and sighed, "We need to get back before anyone sees us."

"Wha?" Hermione had trouble focusing, she felt consumed by the desire to claim her mate in the most basic way possible.

Severus chuckled and leaned down for another more chaste kiss, "My little one, my most precious Hermione, I plan to devour you soon enough; however I would prefer the privacy of our home to do so." His wicked smirk and the gleam in his eye was almost enough to make Hermione tackle him right there, when the import of his words registered. She squeaked in embarrassment, and tried to squirm out of Snape's iron grip to dart away.

"Oh no, my little vixen, there is no need for embarrassment, and if you keep wiggling, I shall be forced to take measures." He ended with a throaty growl that only inflamed Hermione's desire.

"And what 'measures' would that be, dearest love?" She whispered into his chest before looking up into his dark eyes, glinting with carnal desire that she shivered again and ducked her head back against the firm wall in front of her.

Snape's arms tightened around her and then loosened. He stepped back from his mate and gently tilted her head up with a finger. Severus leaned down and planted the softest kiss to the tip of her nose. "Keep misbehaving and you'll find out," he told her softly. "Now come along my dear, we have much to accomplish."

~~~~~

Severus led Hermione into the parlor much to her disappointment; she wanted to engage in more carnal activities. "Patience my love, we need to dismantle Dumbledore's meddling first. I would rather not have deal with him or the dunderheads appearing while we enjoy ourselves," he pulled her close to kiss the brunette passionately. "I want to take my time exploring your delectable body, is that understood?"

Hermione stared back at him in a slight daze before recollecting herself, and bowed her head, "Yes Sir, I understand." She managed to speak clearly despite the shaking in her limbs.

"Good girl," Severus praised Hermione and admired the flush of pleasure that spread across her cheeks. "Now sit here – I want you warm and comfortable. Relax, Hermione, look into my eyes, and breathe deeply, slowly. You are so relaxed; you will obey me without question. Deep breaths, you are doing so well, my good girl. Relax and open your mind to me. There is nothing to fear, I will protect you from all harm. Another deep breath and let me into that beautiful mind of yours."

Hermione let out one deep sigh and allowed her mate's deep smooth voice roll over her. She relaxed as the rich baritone soothed her fears and she drifted deeper into the abyss of her mind, trusting Severus Snape to keep her safe. She felt the brush of his brilliance against hers and their minds merged.

~~~~~~ Warning: Violence and Manipulation ahead ~~~~~~

A terrified first year Hermione huddled under the sinks in the girls bathroom while a seven foot Troll roared angrily at her. In the background were the voices of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley…

"Now remember what Dumbledore told us…"

"Yeah, Yeah…we have to make it look like we're rescuing her."

"Blimey, he's huge, Harry, you sure the Headmaster charmed him not to hurt us?"

"…Yeah…that's what he said…"

A small bushy haired girl stood anxiously in front of Dumbledore's desk. "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Ah yes, my dear, I did. Lemon Drop? No? Of no matter, onto business then. I understand you have become quite good friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley since that nasty business with the Troll earlier this year."

"They saved me; of course we've become friends."

"Good, good. You see, my dear, Harry Potter has a great and terrible destiny ahead of him and he will require all the friends he can to help him succeed. Are you willing to anything it takes to make this happen?"

Hermione fidgeted slightly, "What exactly do you mean by 'anything', Headmaster?"

"I mean for you to use those brains of yours to guide Harry through the many obstacles that will be in his way…help him – and Ronald – with homework, research clues and strategies, carry out any instructions they may have." Here Headmaster Dumbledore beamed at the young girl before him.

But Hermione blanched at the idea of doing others work for them, she would gladly help, assist or review for them, but she was a firm believer in learning for oneself. "Headmaster, I would gladly assist Harry and Ron in all their endeavors, but if I do their work for them, how are they going to learn for themselves? I can't in good conscience agree to 'anything'."

Dumbledore had expected something along these lines, and he was always prepared. "Is that your final word, Miss Granger?"  
"It is," Hermione firmly replied.

The Headmaster sighed, "Very well then, you may go."

Hermione turned to leave and was hit with a very strong 'Stupify'.

Looking at the scattered stack of books and parchments spread before her, Hermione groaned in frustration. Beyond her own work, she had several projects to finish for both boys. She had been feeling strange compulsions since her visit to the Headmaster's office last month. As hard as she tried to recall their conversation, only snippets remained clear – help Harry and Ron was the strong message she had come away with, the rest was a blur. There was something…Hermione shook her head, so close to recalling a tantalizing detail and then it all slipped away. She sighed and turned back to the work before her, unaware of the dark figure hidden in a shadowy corner that frowned in concern at her.

"Miss Granger, I am most disappointed in the reports I have been getting in regards to your behavior," the Headmaster scowled at the young girl in front of him.

Hermione looked back in a mixture of fear and dismay, "I am sorry, Sir, I didn't understand what he wanted."

"Then perhaps I should enlighten you?" Albus sneered. "Memoria Temperare."

With a look of contempt, the old wizard gazed at the small figure before him. "Listen to me, Hermione Jean Granger; you will comply with all wished posed to you by Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley. This includes any physical activities they wish you to engage in. If you do NOT understand a request, you may ask for clarification. Do you understand?"

Hermione shivered as she tried to fight the compulsions being laid onto her, "No, please, no don't do this…"

"Idiot girl, Crucio…" Dumbledore screamed.

The young girl collapsed in a fit of writhing limbs and choked screams. A full thirty seconds passed before the old headmaster wretched his wand aside, "Do you understand now, Miss Granger?" he snarled.

"Y-yes S-sir," she mumbled through the pain.

"There, there, that wasn't so hard now was it?" beamed the despot of Hogwarts. "’Scorify.' Now, Miss Granger, I will arrange for you to have unlimited access to the library. If you are still unable to locate the information you need to be fully informed in – all – matters, send me an Owl and I will track down what you need. Madame Pomphrey will give you a full physical in the morning, my dear. Now hurry along, you have lots to do."

Shaking badly, Hermione managed to lever herself to her feet and again turned to leave, when a strong 'Stupfiy' hit her. Albus was taking no chances this time and administered a potion whose effects were similar to the Imperius curse. He relayed a series of instructions to Hermione before sealing them with several complicated spells.

Severus Snape sighed and pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger before gazing down at Hermione stretched out on the divan, still in a deep trance. He wanted to roar in anger at the damage done to her, the need to tear Albus and the two nitwits limb from limb was quickly filling him. With a low growl, he drew on his discipline and set his anger to one side. With another sigh, he plunged back into his beloved's mangled mind.

~~~~~ Warning: Rape and violence ~~~~

She was drowning in pain. Every limb felt like it was on fire as the camouflaged figure above her raised a fist and drove it hard into her side. Hermione could hardly breathe. Stars filled her sight as the sound of tearing cloth seeped into her awareness. Her flesh bared to the lustful gaze of her assailant,Hermione could do little more than moan in fear.  
A hand grabbed her breast, leaving dark marks on her pale body; bruises formed on her fleshy mounds down her side to her soft buttocks. Hermione tried to cry out for help, but her panties were stuffed into her mouth as her rapist continued to roughly explore her body.

Terror filled her as the turgid length of the shadowy figure nudged her dry opening, and a scream of denial came from deep within. A harsh slap to her face quieted her even as tears trickled down her face and her body heaved with silent sobs. A rough shove and her virgin sheath was breached violently and the blood poured forth.

Hermione's assailant groaned in appreciation of her tightness and continued to plunge into her despite her silent struggle to resist. She could feel his rigid shaft swelling as he approached his climax and she moaned in horror of becoming pregnant with her rapists child.

With a satisfied sigh, the male form rolled off Hermione and uttered a nearly inaudible 'Scorify' on his limp member. He rose above the battered form he had so recently abused and snorted in derision. It was only on orders of the Headmaster that he healed her torn membrane with a 'Virginem Reparatione'. He was also ordered to keep her from getting pregnant, so he also cast the 'Anti Graviditate' charm. He knew the Headmaster would apply the memory modification spell to her later.

Without a backward glance, he strode off; leaving no hint of his identity and Hermione succumbed to unconsciousness.

(Virginem Reparatione = repair virginity; Anti Graviditate = anti pregnancy)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione finally rose from her deep sleep, rested but troubled. She felt discombobulated from the memories that had rushed forth and from Severus' viewing of them – she seemed to have seen her memories from both their points of view. It disturbed her how depraved not only the Headmaster was, but the two boys she had called 'best friends' for so many years. It was all a ruse to use and abuse her. They cared nothing for her well being, and had in fact gone out of their way to ensure she suffered outrageously for the smallest of infractions of their 'rules'.  
She sighed in sorrow at the loss of her innocence and wished to be held in her mate's arms. Almost as if she had summoned him, Severus swept into the parlor and crossed to her, a look of deep concern on his face.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" he inquired gently.

Hermione smiled, "A little dizzy."

"Here, I brought you a potion to help with that," he replied.

Hermione downed the potion and sighed in relief as the dizziness passed. What she really craved was blood, but knew that would have to wait. Severus looked at her with compassion; he knew the next few hours would be difficult as they dealt with the Headmaster's manipulations. He only hoped her mind would be flexible enough to survive the process of unraveling the spells wrought upon it and the rebuilding of her brain.

"Would you like to rest a bit more before we continue?" he asked.

Hermione sighed, "It's fine, but I wouldn't say no to a hug first." An impish grin flitted across her face before a look of deep sadness took its place. "Why me, Severus? What did I do that caused all this horror to descend upon me? Was I so bad that I deserved it?"

Severus looked astonished for a moment before he pulled Hermione to him, "No my sweet, you did nothing. It was the evil in them that sought out innocent victims like you. You are so precious to me, and I wish to Merlin I had known what was happening earlier. I feel I failed to protect you from the harm they did to you."

Hermione sniffed back tears, "You are right, neither of us was in any position to know what was happening or do anything to prevent it. I can only hope we can repair the damage done. I'm ready to continue when you are."

"It will be difficult and painful, but there is hope. Hermione, no matter the outcome, I am ecstatic you are my mate and I will stay by your side for eternity."

A small smile graced Hermione's lips, "I love you too, Severus." She reached up to brush a soft kiss across his mouth.

Hermione fell back into a deep trance with little effort, her trust in her mate absolute and endearing her even more to the taciturn vampire. He raised his wand, pointing it at the younger woman, and intoning, "Mens Raparatione," followed by, "Undo Coacto," and "Retituere Personalitatem".

Swirls of bright lights engulfed Hermione as the spells sank into her subconscious, it would take time for the full effects to become evident, and Severus settled in for a long wait.

(Mens Raparatione = mind repair; Undo Coacto = undo compulsion; Retituere Personalitatem = restore personality.)

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione stood at the brink of precipice, blinded by the lights surrounding her. She hesitated to move, lest she fall endlessly over the edge of the cliff her mind conjured. There was no way to tell which direction led over the edge and which led to safety. She was so confused; she needed Severus to guide her, but he was nowhere to be found. A soft sigh drifted over her, a gentle tug to follow its direction; yet she still feared to move. Indecision paralyzed her. She shuddered as cold terror descended and she longed for the warmth of Severus' embrace.  
Another sigh surrounded her, trying to pull her upwards. She felt dizzy and clumsy – how could she tell direction in the endless mist about her? Shaking with the desire to find safety, and unsure of her own sanity, Hermione threw caution to the winds, and followed the tug in her heart.

Hermione drifted upwards slowly and just as she thought she saw Severus beckon to her, she felt a tendril of harsh pain loop about her feet to pull her back into oblivion. It took all her strength to surrender to upwards tug and hope it was strong enough to banish the pain pulling her downwards. In a struggle that felt endless, her body on the brink of tearing apart, the hold on her feet suddenly let go and she shot forward and upwards to the safety of Severus's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat up with a gasp, relief flooding her – she was free of Dumbledore's curses. Tears of joy streaked her face as she leapt up from the divan and onto Severus's lap where he was sitting nearby.

"Success I take it?" he whispered into her ear and she nestled into his embrace. She nodded happily, a deep purr emerging from her chest as she relished the comfort of her beloved mate's body surrounding hers.

"Never let me go, Severus," she pleaded as she pressed hard against him, wishing she could climb inside him. He caged her close, one hand on her head and the other on the small of her back, "I am here, precious one, and I promise to never let you go." He bent his head to nuzzle her neck.

Hermione shuddered as the Potions Master inhaled her scent, his arms tightening possessively around her as he pulled her willing body back against his. Severus' tongue snaked out to trace the shell of her ear and Hermione shuddered again as desire filled her. She longed to twist in her master's arms, twine her fingers in his dark tresses and consume his mouth with hers. "I need you," she managed to whisper.

"Hmm?" Severus replied as he nuzzled her jugular vein. He had heard her perfectly well; he only wished to toy with Hermione a bit more before claiming her completely.

"Sev-" Hermione began to whine, when a thought crossed her mind. "Master," she pleaded, "please, I need you."

Severus stilled when she uttered 'Master', a course of heat welling through him at her capitulation. He stifled a groan, "And what do you need?" he managed to growl.

Hermione gasped at the sensations he was causing as he groped her petite body and ground his erection into her arse. "You, Master. I need…y-your c-cock in me…" she garbled as Snape sunk his fangs into her shoulder and ecstasy burst throughout her. Overwhelmed, Hermione blacked out.

When she returned to consciousness, Hermione felt silky hair tickling her chest as Severus placed lingering open mouthed kisses to her belly. She squirmed slightly at the erotic sensations, only to have Snape's arms pin her in place as he languidly explored her midriff before nipping at her breasts, focusing on her nipples as they grew hard under his ministrations. He licked, bit and worried at her areolas, lapping at the small trickles of blood he caused. Slowly, Severus worked back down to her belly, nuzzling at her navel and then dropping to the crease of her thighs. Here he stopped and waited for Hermione's response.

Puzzled as to why her lover had stilled, Hermione groaned, "Please, don't stop."

Severus raised his head to gaze steadily into Hermione's hazel eyes, "Who do you belong to, Hermione?"  
Her eyes widened slightly, and a shiver passed over her body before shakily answering, "Only you, Master."

Lust blazed bright from his face just before he buried his head between her legs, causing Hermione to squeal and try to buck against him. Severus looked back up at his mate, "Stay still Hermione or I will stop." She whined slightly before settling, allowing him to continue his ministrations. It was difficult to stay still when all she wanted to was to wrap her body around his. Severus' tongue probed her pouty lower lips, keeping his fangs sheathed, careful not to draw blood just yet. He swirled and probed, delighting in Hermione's struggle to remain still and her breathy moans from above him. One finger pressed into her channel, followed by another, slowly stretching her to take his substantial girth. A third finger slid in, twisting and sliding in and  
out; he slipped out his fangs and gently bit her clit and Hermione's control snapped as she convulsed around his hand and screamed out her orgasm.

Snape looked sated as he moved up her body to kiss her gently, sharing the taste of her fluids and blood with her. He stared into her eyes, "Are you ready for me, pet?" Hermione nodded as she tried to draw in a shaky breath. Not giving her a chance to fully recover, Severus sheathed himself inside her delicious body in one swift thrust, breaking her hymen for the last time and claiming her as his own.

Setting a steady rhythm Severus looked down at his mate withering beneath him, head thrashing side to side as she strained to match him stroke for stroke. His nimble fingers caressed her breasts, occasionally flicking her nipples as he breathed heavily into her neck. Leaning back, he lifted her legs over his forearms, and slammed back into Hermione penetrating her deeply as she screamed in pleasure-pain. He could feel her walls fluttering around him, and he twisted his hips as he reached the end of her.

Hermione was a mass of sensations and she gave up trying to grasp control of them. She surrendered to the passions of their vampire nature to strain against her mate searching for the elusive complete that she so desperately needed. When Snape began to twist his hips against her, Hermione felt the beginnings of her orgasm, and cried out, "Severus…so close…Sev-"  
He could feel his climax approaching as his balls tightened; he searched between their bodies for her clit and pinched it, sending her over the edge as he followed. "Hermione," he breathed as he pumped into her a few more times as he finished filling her with his hot sticky seed. Panting Severus braced himself on his elbows, locking their lower bodies together, as he stared down at Hermione in wonder and affection.

Hermione convulsed again, clamping down on the thick shaft filling her and milked his seed deep into her body. She felt his penis lock inside her and stared up at him in shock. Severus gently brushed the sweaty strands of hair from her face, and dropped down to kiss her deeply. Hearing her moan, and feeling her hot mouth respond to his, he felt himself hardening within her again. He gently rocked his hips against hers, matching his thrusts to her labored breathing. Snape nestled his head in the crock of her neck as he continued to hump into the beloved flesh beneath him. Resting flush against Hermione, Severus sped up and clenched his buttocks as he pressed as deep into her as possible, spraying his cum into her womb as she came once again around him.

Severus sighed in satisfaction, "I think, my love, we need a short rest and then to feed again. Is that agreeable to you?" He was answered with a slight snore from the beauty encased in his arms and Snape chuckled, "Fair enough." He followed his love to the land of Nod.

When they woke the next day, to their delight, Severus and Hermione received an Owl from Hogwarts proclaiming the festivities had been extended to a month long celebration. This gave them amble opportunity to plan out their revenge on the Headmaster and the dunder duo.

Hermione was partial to a punishment that removed their magic, but let them live; while Severus wanted to eviscerate and feed upon the hapless trio. After much discussion, they reached a compromise that would feed both appetites – they would remove Dumbledore's magic as well as render the three villains into small appetizers for the grand finale.

After a quick meal of pig's blood to tide them over, the two vampires began to plot their assault on Dumbledore, Potter and Weasley. It was agreed to take out the younger wizards first, to gain the advantage of blood and power before taking on the Headmaster. An Owl was sent to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley from Hermione pleading for a reconciliation and a meeting at the Three Broomsticks was arranged for the following day.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are we doing this again?" whined Ron Weasley as they entered the tavern, "It's not like we need her anymore, the friggin' Mudblood whore."

Harry Potter sighed, "It wouldn't hurt to have some closure with her, and maybe we can get her to suck us off before we leave her behind for good." The two oblivious dunderheads settled in and waved at the barmaid for some Butterbeers.

"I think, gentlemen, that that is about enough bile I can stomach today," growled Snape from behind them. "You should be ashamed of yourselves for the way you've treated Miss Granger over the years."

"That's rich coming from you," snarled Ron.

"Yeah, it's not like you have any affection for Hermione," sniffed Harry. He really hated Snape at that moment, knowing he was right about the way he and Ron had treated Hermione.

"You'd be surprised," came Hermione's soft voice as she sat down across from her 'best friends'. "He can be very affectionate when he wants to be."

"Ugh, you and Snape, how could you Hermione?" spluttered Potter. "He's evil and hated us since first year."

"On the contrary Mr. Potter, I have only ever held Hermione in the highest respect since the first day I met her. She understands that the 'hatred' I had to utter over the years was to maintain my position as a spy," countered Severus.

Ron spat, "This is ridiculous, Harry, let's get out of here. The Mudblood's not worth our time, especially since she's with the greasy git."

"I think not," purred Snape as he and Hermione cast tandem 'Stupefy's'.

Glamouring the other patrons not to notice the removal of Potter and Weasley was an easy feat and the two vampires dragged their victims back to their lair for some 'entertainment'.

~~~~ Warning: Torture, Major Character Death, Vampire Feeding ~~~

Harry and Ron woke to find themselves chained naked and spread-eagled to cold, damp walls that reminded them of the dungeons of Hogwarts. The air was musty and rank with blood and entrails from previous victims, and the boys finally began to realize the depth of their predicament when they could not even sense their magic within themselves anymore. Ron pissed himself in fright, adding to the already overwhelming stench of the cell they were contained within.

The creak of the door alerted them to the fact that one or both of the vampires was entering the chamber. An ominous feeling permeated the room as the boys shook in fear.

"Well, well, not so brave now are we?" rumbled the deep voice of Severus Snape.

The chains rattled as Harry tried pulling with all his might, "Let us go you psycho. What the hell is this all about?" Harry blustered, "We've done nothing to deserve this."

A primordial roar erupted from Snape's chest, "Nothing? You imbeciles, the damage you've done to Hermione over the years is NOT 'nothing'!"

Ron managed to squeak, "We haven't done anything to her that she hasn't asked for."

Hermione's soft voice filled the room, increasing in volume until she was shrieking, "You…I…can't believe you thought…I wanted all that work…the torment…the rapes…you are dead, you hear me…DEAD!"

She calmed slightly at Severus concerned touch to her arm, "Sweetheart, shh, I'm here beside you, they can't hurt you anymore." His fingers trailed up her arm to tangle in her hair and pull it back slightly to devour her mouth with his. The vampires sunk into bliss, ignoring the retching sounds from their prisoners.

When Severus came up for air, he smirked down at Hermione, "I believe it's time for some payback, wouldn't you agree my dear?"

Hermione sighed at the loss of his touch, but perked up at the idea of enacting mayhem upon her former friends. "Oh yes, Severus, may we?"

Snape flicked Hermione's nose, "I will never deny you, my dear."

The sound of fangs dropped causing Harry and Ron to scream and struggle against their bonds to no avail. Hermione stepped forward and extended her claws, she slowly slid them down Ron's chest, blood welling from the stripes as she mercilessly dug them deeper the lower she went. For all the pain and suffering she had endured at their hands, she wanted this to last. Stepping closer, she began to lap at the crimson liquid dripping so enticingly from her marks to splat on the concrete floor.

"Mmmm, Severus he tastes so good. Come try some, my beloved," Hermione moaned in ecstasy. Severus moved closer and together the two vampires suckled the blood from Ron Weasley's chest as he grovelled impotently between them.

A slash deep into his thighs, ripping the flesh loose and dangling, was the end of Ron's consciousness, no matter how many 'Enverate's' were flung at him. Hermione was disappointed at how feebly Ron had stood up to the torture, but she was glad to finally feed on him until she was sated.

Severus decided to slowly dismember Harry Potter from the head down; he severed his ears and nose first followed by his fingers and toes. The satisfying drip of blood to the cell floor was music to his ears. Together with Hermione, he licked and slurped the deliciousness that was the life force of Harry Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~

After transfiguring the bodies into piles of bones, they made a trip to the Forbidden Forest to discard them on the forest floor, knowing they would never be found.  
It was easy for Hermione and Severus to enter Hogwarts during the celebrations and slip up to the Headmaster's office. As Snape was a former teacher, the gargoyles guarding the staircase up leapt aside, allowing them to approach their nemesis covertly. They discovered that Albus was still mingling with other guests, and so they had time to disillusion themselves to patiently wait for their final prey to arrive unsuspecting of his fate.

When the Headmaster finally ascended the stairs, he was completely oblivious to the two vampires awaiting him. Two 'Stupefies' later, Dumbledore was tussled up like an old carpet, and he and his captors vanished, never to be seen again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore slowly regained consciousness in much the same position as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had found themselves. However, Albus believed he was superior to all other wizards and magical creatures, thus he was unable to comprehend that his magic had been striped of him and that he was about to die horrifically.

He peered about the small cell unconcernedly, assuming his hosts would soon arrive and he could weasel his way free. It was with great surprise that he discovered none other than Hermione Granger entering the cell. He felt she was still under his influence and decided that he would be best to dispose of her quickly to prevent her from attempting to break his spells and regain her independence. It would be disastrous if she were to expose his misdeeds to the Wizarding world.

"Oh, thank goodness Miss Granger, I am so glad to see you. I seem to be in a bit of a pickle and if you would be so kind as to let me out of these chains, I would be most grateful," the old man coerced, the twinkle in his eyes blazing bright.

However, he hadn't counted on Hermione not only being free of his influence but a vampire to boot, and was completely unprepared for her vicious smile of vengeance. "Headmaster, why ever would I free you? After all the pain you've caused me, you deserve to die slowly in much agony."

"Whatever do mean, Hermione? I may call you Hermione, may I not? I have done nothing to you. What pain have I caused you?" he sneered. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am not to be held like a common criminal! Release me at once, you foolish girl."

By this point, Severus Snape had entered the cell, and listened to the old man blabbering in his chains. The Potions Master turned to his mate, and gave her a sly wink that went unnoticed by their prisoner. When Dumbledore finally calmed enough to realize there was a second being in the room, he was beyond astonished that it was his spy and he began to cajole Snape to free him.

"Severus, this dimwit little Mudblood has chained me up. I demand you set me free," Albus pleaded. "I don't know what's gotten into her, but she must be seen to. Perhaps you'd like to see what's under that skirt of hers? I will do everything in my power to see you rewarded if you'd just get me out of here!"

The vampires exchanged glances and shrugged, if the Headmaster was deluded enough to think he worm his way out of dying a gruesome death, they weren't going to waste their energy trying to dissuade him. Albus eyed them warily, still hoping to talk his way out of the grim situation.

Angry at the tone Dumbledore assumed, and his blatant denial of her torture and rape, Hermione flashed forward and sunk her fangs deep into the Headmaster's stomach, gorging and worrying the wound until it was messy with his entrails hanging out. She moved onto his arm, delighting in the sounds he made as she flayed his flesh open, before caressing him with bloody bites as she ventured to his manhood. Using a sharp claw, she severed the limp member from the frail body it was attached to.

Unable to resist helping his mate, Severus stepped closer to the dying man, and licked at the blood pouring from his chest. All the anger at the manipulations the old man had indulged in with both himself and Hermione, came surging forth and Snape's claws burst out and he slashed one arm off the almost corpse.

Despite his belief in his fortitude, Albus quickly succumbed to the pain of being torn slowly to pieces before being consumed by the blood thirsty vampires. They smeared the Headmasters blood over themselves and licked it off each other, before turning to the disfigured frame hanging by one arm to the wall. Hacking the former Headmaster to bits and consuming his blood finally brought a sense of peace to Severus and especially Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus joined Hermione in their bedroom, and led her to the basic toilet his cave was equipped with. Making the water hot, he pulled her to him and let the warmth run over their naked bodies, sluicing away blood, mucus and fleshy bits from their earlier endeavors. Once the water ran clear, they took turns soaping each other up and relishing in the closeness they shared in the small shower. Severus groaned as Hermione brushed against his groin, causing his erection to grow. She grinned wickedly at him, before sinking to her knees in front of him.

"Shall I pleasure you, Master?" she inquired huskily, waiting for permission before continuing her ministrations.

"Yes, pet, suck me," Snape demanded.

Hermione laved his length with her tongue, her saliva mixing with the warm water running over them – it was exquisite yet not enough. A tug on her head, warned her against dawdling over her task, and she took Snape's full length down her throat. Sucking hard as she drew back, hollowing her cheeks, she allowed just a pinprick of her fangs to caress the fullness of Severus prick in her mouth. Hermione was rewarded with a low growl as she plummeted back down to his base.

Not wanting to come in her mouth, Severus pulled Hermione up and kissed her deeply, as he checked her readiness for him. He groaned as he felt her wetness for him, and he turned her to face the shower wall. "Keep your hands on the wall, sweetness."

Hermione moaned in appreciation as Severus probed her cunt with the tip of his penis. He pulled back when she arched her back, trying to take him in. He teased her with shallow thrusts and complete withdrawal when she attempted to move with him. Snape dropped his head to whisper, "What do you want Hermione?"

She was delirious with pleasure, yet not complete without Snape fully inside her. "Please, fill me with your shaft, Master. Please…"

Severus let out a low chuckle, "Since you asked so nicely, Princess," and he plunged hard into her with one thrust. Hermione screeched as he penetrated her; Severus pressed against her for a full moment, enjoying the throbbing of their bodies, before pulling back and thrusting in again. He began a slow rhythm, rocking against her gently, gradually speeding up until he was slamming into her. Hermione was saturated with pleasure and not once did her hands leave the wall, just as her Master commanded.

The vampires were so focused on their pleasure, they did not see the Pethro rune light up as Severus pumped his seed into Hermione.

~~~~~~~

Later that night, as the two lay snuggling in their bed, Severus turned to Hermione, "I am thinking it would be wise to leave Wizarding England for a time. Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go?"

Hermione was quiet for a time as she considered his request. As sunlight was not an issue for them, the whole world lay at their feet. A smile crossed her face as she curled into Severus' embrace, "I would like to visit Greece. I've wanted to tour the library of Alexandria and I'm sure you could do potions research as well."

Severus smiled down at his mate, pleased that she was with him and willing to concede to many of his darker desires as well as remain independent enough to want to develop her own interests.

Greece would be an agreeable option for them.

End


End file.
